A coil electronic component or an inductor, a component constituting an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, is formed by winding coils around a ferrite core or printing the coils on the ferrite core and forming electrodes on both end surfaces of the core, and is used to remove noise or is used as a component constituting an LC resonant circuit. An inductor may be variously classified as one of a multilayer inductor, a winding type inductor, a thin film type inductor, or the like, depending on a form of the coil.
In general, an inductor has a form in which coils are embedded in a body formed of an insulating material, and recently, in accordance with demand for miniaturization of elements and diversification of functions, attempts to obtain a high efficiency product having excellent electrical characteristics have been continuously conducted.